


Eddie Brock/Venom X Reader

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Symbiote Reader - Freeform, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "May I please request Venom and Eddie falling for a person who also has a symbiote albeit weaker then Venom"





	Eddie Brock/Venom X Reader

“Eddie!”

Venom hisses out into his hosts ear, stopping the man in his tracks, and attempting to pull him blindly towards the direction of the other symbiote they had sensed.

“There’s another- There’s another one of us!”

Eddie doesn’t need Venom to deliberate. It’s easy to understand exactly what they mean, and the very thought is enough to make the man anxious. It’s a bit of a stereotypical, ‘this town isn’t big enough for the both of us’, situation. 

“That’s…not good.”

It’s because of this anxiety that he allows Venom to lead him in the direction of this person. Whatever expectations Eddie had are instantly gone when he actually see’s the man. He’s the prettiest man Eddie has ever seen.

“Eddie?”

Venom’s voice is what brings Eddie out of his trance, clearing his throat, and fanning his face in an attempt to avoid looking so flushed.

“Sorry I-”

“They’re pretty.”

“Yeah.”

“They don’t see us.”

“Yeah?”

Unlike Venom, who was able to sense the other symbiote miles away, this stranger, and of course their symbiote, seem completely unaware there’s another pair like them nearby. In fact, he doesn’t even seem aware he’s being watched. Continuing on his way of window shopping, currently looking at watches, and comparing the ones in the window to the one on his wrist. 

“We should follow them…Just in case…”


End file.
